


Book 'Em Danno

by RenaReason



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, There's pineapples in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaReason/pseuds/RenaReason
Summary: Fan art featuring Steve and Danny, a pop-art-kinda-short-comic of a verbal exchange we all know and love





	Book 'Em Danno




End file.
